Un moment avec toi
by Wilwy Waylan
Summary: AU. Le troisième épisode des Feux de l'Emblème! Cette foisci, c'est au tour d'Eliwood d'être amoureux. Mais pour passer un moment avec sa bienaimée, il va devoir se débarasser d'un certain cassepieds...
1. Où rien ne va comme Eliwood veut

Et maintenant, c'est le tour de Ninian et Eliwood! Héhéhéhé! Bon, ceux qui ont lu la première version de ma fic Un nuage dans le ciel bleu peuvent se poser quelques questions. Mais en fait, Eliwood n'était pas censé être un prof à la base, et je l'avais mis parce que je n'avais aucune idée de qui utiliser comme prof de maths. Donc Eliwood reprend son rôle d'élève, et on va essayer de le caser. Ce qui risque de ne pas être gagné avec la furie que je lui ai collé sur le dos... Devinez de qui il peut s'agir... Vous pouvez toujours essayer, je pense que vous ne trouverez pas. Alors au lieu de vous creuser la tête, je vous invite à lire tout de suite les malheurs d'Eliwood, le troisième épisode des Feux de l'Emblème!

Disclaimer: hélas, triple hélas, les personnages de Fire Emblem ne sont pas à moi, c'est donc pure méchanceté de ma part de leur faire subire autant de malheurs totalement gratuitement... et pour votre plus grand bonheur, chers lecteurs!

Titre: Un moment avec toi

Pourquoi la journée d'un lycéen devait-elle obligatoirement comporter des cours? C'était très ennuyeux. D'autant plus que le prof était à peu près aussi passionnant que la liste des ingrédients sur un paquet de céréales et aussi dynamisant qu'un flacon de Valium. C'est à peu près ce que pensait Eliwood tandis que la professeur d'anglais, Isadora, essayait désespérément de faire entrer quelques notions d'anglais dans la tête de ses élèves qui ronflaient en tas. Le pauvre petit rouquin comptait désespérément les minutes qui le séparaient encore de la sortie des cours, et malheureusement pour lui, le temps était visiblement contre lui, puisqu'à vue de nez, les minutes faisaient exprès de se rallonger. Mais bon, la vue avait quand même quelque chose d'intéressant. Ninian était assise juste devant lui. Et il devait bien avouer qu'elle lui plaisait assez. Elle était gentille, douce, délicate... pas comme certaines. Il gardait encore le souvenir d'une fille complètement furieuse qui l'avait joyeusement encastré dans un mur. Mais bon, maintenant, cette furie était partie, il ne risquait plus grande chose. En attendant, Ninian avait de très beaux cheveux bleu ciel, et il ne savait pas ce qui le retenait de les caresser. En fait, si, il savait: rien. Il avançait déjà la main, quand la voix d'Isadora l'arrêta net:

-Eh bien, monsieur Eliwood, vous n'êtes pas capable de réponde à ma question?

-Hein? Quoi? Que... quelle question?

-Je vois que vous écoutez avec beaucoup de sérieux ce que je vous raconte. Les cheveux de Ninian sont-ils si intéressants que vous en deveniez même sourd?

La remarque fit rougir Eliwood, ce qui avec ses cheveux devait donner un drôle de tableau. Il détestait ça. Quelqu'un dans la classe (il ne sut pas qui) ajouta d'une voix forte:

-Arrête de rougir, Eli', tu vas finir par prendre feu!

Certainement Matthew. Il détestait qu'on le charie sur le fait qu'il rougisse, et il détestait qu'on l'appelle Eli. Mais Matthew était plus grand et plus fort que lui, et il ne pouvait rien faire contre lui. Peut-être en combat à l'épée, mais l'autre se battait tout le temps contre Guy, qu'il pouvait taquiner autant qu'il le voulait. D'ailleurs ils n'étaient pas très discrets quand ils étaient ensemble, les hurlements du myrmidon s'entendaient à des centaines de mètres à la ronde, et ils étaient la plupart du temps très... imagés. De toute façon, ce n'était qu'une humiliation passagère, rien de plus.

Enfin, la sonnerie retentit, et Isadora décida de cesser là ses tortures linguistiques. Ses élèves ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et disparurent aussi vite qu'un objet sans surveillance laissé à la portée de Matthew (très très vite, quoi). Eliwood en profita pour essayer de rattraper Ninian, mais elle s'enfuit à toute allure. Forcément, il avait attiré l'attention de toute la classe sur elle... Pour lui parler en privé, c'était un peu raté. Et Eliwood n'avait pas le courage de lui courir après. Une voix derrière lui le fit sursauter:

-Alors, Eli, tu fais même fuir les filles, maitenant? C'est pas comme ça que tu trouveras à te caser!

C'était bien lui. La pire calamité qui lui soit tombée dessus dans toute sa vie. Elimine devait vraiment le détester pour lui avoir imposé ça. Sa vie était devenue un calvaire, surtout depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte que cette calamité des cieux savait le faire enrager comme personne. Remarque, ses parents étaient aussi un peu fautifs. Après tout, c'était eux qui avaient voulu un deuxième fils... Du coup, il se retrouvait avec un petit frère très, très, très insérez ici autant de très que vous l'estimez nécessaire pénible dans les pattes. En plus, le renier se révélait assez difficile, puisque Roy lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. (1)

-Dis donc, Roy, j'ai une très bonne idée pour toi. Et si tu te mêlais de ce qui te regarde? Ca doit te changer, non?

-Allez, grand frère, je sais bien que tu dis ça pour rire et que tu ne pourrais pas te passer de ton cher frangin!

-Autant que d'une bonne ration d'arsenic dans mon petit déjeuner.

Histoire d'éviter un fratricide qui le détendrait certes beaucoup mais qui risquerait de lui attirer des ennuis, Eliwood fit demi-tour et décida de s'esquiver. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait être un peu tranquille chez lui avant que la réincarnation des sept plaies d'Egypte vienne prendre sa chambre pour un terrain conquis... Le rire de Roy le poursuivit jusqu'à la sortie, et il se promit qu'il finirait bien par lui faire payer en bloc tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir...

* * *

Pfioouuuu! Je crois qu'une fois encore, on n'aura pas un épisode en un seul chapitre. Eh oui, il faut bien une fic conséquente pour martyriser Eliwood! Le pôôôvre... Va-t-il finir avec Ninian, ou Roy va-t-il l'achever avant? Bon, je sais, lui coller un petit frère qui est normallement son fils montre bien que j'ai quelques tuiles manquantes à la toiture. Pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas mes expressions nazes, je suis sérieusement déjantée, allumée... Bref. Eliwood étant encore au lycée, ça me paraîtrait un peu bizarre qu'il ait déjà un fils. Et j'aime bien Roy, alors je voulais qu'il soit là. Donc voilà. Review siouplé! 


	2. Où un cassepieds s'en mêle

Héhéhéhéh, voilà la suite! A votre avis, qu'est-ce qui va bien pouvoir arriver à Eliwood? Môa je saaaaiiiis... Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'il n'est pas au bout de ses peines... Donc:

Titre: Un moment avec toi

Disclaimer: si Fire Emblem était à moi, ça se saurait depuis longtemps...

Chapitre 2:

Enfin tranquille! Roy n'était pas là, ses parents non plus, il pouvait s'accorder une pause musique bien méritée, écouter son nouveau disque de Walls et se détendre un peu. Une jolie balade comme Rainy Day dans les oreilles, et tout paraissait tout de suite beaucop plus calme...

-ELIIIIIWOOOOOOOOOOOD!

... sauf ça. Au moins, il avait bénéficié de très exactement... deux minutes et quarante-trois secondes de paix. Une tornade rousse entra dans la pièce en démolissant à moitié la porte et se jeta sur le lit, écrasant joyeusement les pieds de son frère. Lequel frère essaya bien de se débarasser de ce poids encombrant en lui hurlant dessus, mais le poids ne lui en laissa pas le temps:

-Alors, il paraît que tu t'intéresses à Ninian?

-Qui a bien pu te dire ça? C'est n'importequoi.

-Alors pourquoi tu rougis comme ça?

-Je ne rougis pas! et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question!

-Bin c'est ce que tout le monde raconte au lycée. Et puis il me semble que tu lui courais après en sortant du cours d'anglais, non?

-Mais non, c'est juste que...

-C'est vrai, tu aurais pu choisir une pire que ça. Ninian est jolie et elle est gentille, même si elle est un peu timide. mais fais quand même gaffe à son petit frère, il risque de te mettre des bâtons dans les roues s'il n'est pas d'accord. Il faut voir, peut-être que Ninian pourra l'arrêter, mais je ne sais pas... Nils peut être une peste quand il s'y met. Mais bon...

-Tu écoutes au moins ce que je te raconte?

-... avant de te préoccuper de Nils, il faut d'abord que tu réfléchisses à comment tu vas te déclarer à ta bien-aimée. Tu as déjà une idée?

-Mets-toi bien ça en tête, microbe: JE N'AI PAS L'INTENTION DE ME DECLARER A QUI QUE CE SOIT!

-Pourquoi tu me ments? Je sais bien que tu es amoureux d'elle...

-Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas te jeter dehors dans la seconde qui suit.

-Euh... t'as besoin de mon aide pour te déclarer l'élue de ton coeur?

-Mauvaise réponse.

Trois secondes plus tard montre en main, on vit une furie rousse sortir en quatrième vitesse de la chambre, poursuivie par une autre furie dont la seule différence semblait être la taille. La première finit par disparaître dans l'escalier, tandis que la seconde s'enfermait à double tour pour avoir un peude paix. Dans le salon, les parents levèrent simultanément les yeux au ciel en pensant "mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour mériter ça?" Ils n'intervinrent pas, les peties escarmouches entre les deux frères étaient très courantes mais se terminaient rarement mal.

De nouveau seul et momentanément tranquille, Eliwood remit sa musique, plus fort qu'avant pour ne pas entendre son frère au cas où il aurait eu envie de prendre sa porte pour une timbale d'orchestre, et il se recoucha sur son lit pour penser en paix. Roy lui tapait sur les nerfs comme personne d'autre ne savait le faire. Et surtout il tapait juste. Parce que Ninian lui plaisait. Parce qu'il aurait voulu se déclarer, ou au moins lui parler. Parce que si Nils l'apprenait, il l'aurait lui aussi sur le dos. Et enfin parce que Ninian était timide et qu'elle ne voudrait peut-être même pas l'écouter. Tout ça était assez compliqué. Et maintenant qu'il avait dit à Roy qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas, il pouvait être sûr que si jamais il approchait la jeune fille à moins de deux mètres, il allait se retrouver avec son frangin sur le dos, et celui-ci allait lui démolir toutes ses chances avec Ninian en même temps qu'il lui collerait la honte de sa vie. S'il voulait gagner sur les deux tableaux, il allait devoir jouer tout en finesse...

* * *

Eh oui, c'est un chapitre court, mais j'aime pas mettre trop de choses... Alors je m'arrête là pour cette fois! A vous de vous creuser la tête pour savoir ce qui va encore arriver à ce pauvre petit Eliwood. Au passage, le groupe Walls est copyright moi-même. Si on veut des détails inutiles, la chanteuse de Walls se présente sous le nom de Butterfly, mais elle s'appelle Pasiphaé. C'est l'héroïne d'une fic qui sera peut-être écrite un jour. L'album s'appelle Meteo et il ne comporte que des chansons ayant un titre en rapport avec le temps. Voilà voilà. Tout ça pour dire... REVIEW!


	3. Où notre héros se désespère

Mwahahahaha, on continue avec Eliwood et Ninian, les pauvres petits... Roy est mon arme vengeresse! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, lui et Nils y passeront eux aussi.Pas de quartier! Chacun son tour, je leur médite un sort tout à fait catastrophique. Mais chaque chose en son temps... Pour l'instant...

Titre: Un moment avec toi

Disclaimer: FIRE EMBLEM JE VOUS AAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIME! SOYEZ A MOOOOIIIIII!

Chapitre 3

Le lendemain matin, Eliwood prit soin d'arriver avant son frère au lycée. Comme ça, il bénéficiait de quelques minutes où il ne l'aurait pas dans les pattes et où il pourrait tenter quelque chose... Bon, bien sûr, il fallait aussi éviter les crampons, les cinglés, les mal réveillés aussi aimables qu'une porte de prison... Mais bon, comparé à Roy, il était prêt à tout subir, ça ne lui ferait rien. Du moment qu'il pouvait parler à Ninian...

Justement, où était-elle passée? D'habitude, elle arrivait toujours tôt... Il devait la trouver avant le début des cours, pour éviter une scène embarassante avec Matthew qui ne manquerait pas de se moquer de lui. Il finit par repérer ses cheveux bleu ciel dans la foule des élèves qui se massait dans le hall, et il joua des coudes pour la rejoindre. Quand elle le vit, elle essaya de s'éloigner de lui, mais il la retint par le bras et se rapprocha d'elle au maximum pour éviter de devoir crier. Elle lui demanda, aussi froidement que possible (mais elle avait l'air plus effrayée qu'autre chose)

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Juste te présenter mes excuses pour hier.

-Ce n'était pas gentil de me ridiculiser devant toute la classe...

-Mais je... ce n'était pas volontaire. Je te promets que je ne voulais pas qu'Isadora fasse cette remarque.

-Alors pourquoi l'a-t-elle faite?

-Je n'en sais rien.

-Bon, ça va, je te pardonne. Mais ne recommence pas, d'accord?

-Je te le promets.

Elle lui sourit. Ninian n'était pas quelqu'un à en vouloir aux autres pendant longtemps. Et puis, il avait quand même pris la peine de venir s'excuser... Elle aurait bien voulu lui dire qu'elle appréciait cette attention. Mais elle était quand même un peu timide... Et c'est d'ailleurs le moment que choisit celui qu'Eliwood désignait sous le nom charmant de Poison pour sauter sur son frère en s'exclamant bien fort:

-Bin alors, Eli, je croyais qu'elle t'intéressait pas, Ninian! Tu m'as menti, alors!

Ninian passa du rouge au vert et disparut en un clin d'oeil. Eliwood pensa fugitivement que son frère venait de signer son arrêt de mort. Mais avant qu'il ait pu mettre son plan de l'éliminer définitivement, tout le monde autour d'eux éclata de rire. Une fois de plus, Eliwood vira au rouge vif. Il se débarassa du parasite qui s'accrochait à lui en l'envoyant dans le décor, et malgré le fait qu'il essayait encore de sauvegarderce qui lui restait de dignité, il prit la fuite, sous le rire moqueur de son petit frère...

Le seul endroit où Eliwood avait pu trouver un peu de paix était encore dans la bibliothèque, caché derrière les étagères les plus reculées. Seul Lucius, le documentaliste, savait où il était, mais il semblait considérer la bibliothèque comme une terre d'asile. Il ne le dénoncerait pas. Et c'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait simplement être tranquille, après l'humiliation que son petit frère lui avait infligée. Il n'allait jamais pouvoir retourner en cours et affronter le regard de ses camarades. Et surtout pas celui de Ninian. Cette foisci, même des excuses ne l'aideraient pas. Il était tout simplement fichu.

Une silhouette se dressa devant lui, coupant la lumière. Eliwood s'attendait tellement à voir Ninian, ou Nils complètement furieux, ou Karel pour le ramener en cours de force, qu'il se demanda un instant ce que Lucius faisait là. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds lui tendit simplement une feuille de papier pliée en quatre et, voyant qu'Eliwood ne faisait pas mine de la prendre, il la lui laissa tomber sur les genoux. Surpris, le rouquin lui demanda:

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Un message de la part d'une de tes amies. Elle n'osait pas te le donner.

Il disparut sans rien ajouter. Un peu intrigué (il se demandait qui aurait bien pu lui envoyer un message et surtout qui savait qu'il était là), il déplia la feuille et lut: _je sais que tu es triste, mais il ne faut pas te cacher. Viens en cours de combat, ou Sain va prévenir Karel. En plus, je pense que c'est le seul moment où nous pourrons parler sans que ton petit frère ne te dérange. Je t'attends. Ninian. _Un message de Ninian. Qui l'attendait. Il n'y avait vraiment pas un instant à perdre! Même s'il avait définitivement perdu le peu d'estime qu'il avait de ses camarades... Il mit quelques secondes à peser le pour et le contre, puis saisit son sac et sortit en courant. Lucius le regarda passer en souriant.

Eliwood arriva juste à temps pour le début du cours, et Sain ne remarqua rien. Il fut suivi par quelques ricanements, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il avait bien plus important à faire. Ninian était déjà dans la salle, il devait faire vite. Il se changea en vitesse, négligeant de faire ses lacets, et il alla la rejoindre. Elle avait l'air de l'attendre. D'ailleurs, elle était très mignonne en débardeur blanc et short bleu. S'il n'était pas déjà amoureux d'elle, c'était fait, cette fois. Il était tellement absorbé par elle qu'il ne vit pas qu'il marchait sur son lacet... et qu'il s'étala à ses pieds. Quelques éclats de rire saluèrent son exploit, mais pas autant qu'il l'avait redouté. Ninian l'aida à se relever, sourire aux lèvres. Dès que Sain eut cessé de faire attention à ses élèves à qui il avait demandé de s'entraîner encore une fois au bâton, Eliwood demanda à la jeune fille:

-Qu'est-ce que tu avais de si important à me dire?

-C'est vrai, ce que dit ton petit frère?

-Euh... à vrai dire... bin...

-Nous en parlerons plus tard, d'accord? Mais c'est de ton petit frère que je voulais te parler.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait?

-Moi, rien. Enfin, pas vraiment. Mais toi, il passe son temps à te taquiner, non?

-Plus que ça, il semble avoir pour seul objectif de me pourrir la vie.

-Dans ce cas, je sais peut-être quelque chose qui pourra t'aider à te défendre contre lui...

Elle attrapa le rouquin par la manche pour qu'il se penche vers elle et elle lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Au fur et à mesure, un sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Eliwood. Ninian avait raison, avec ça, il pourrait tenir son petit frère à distance pendant un bon moment...

* * *

Et wala, fin du chapitre 3! Il a été long à venir, celui-là! J'ai vraiment eu du mal à trouver comment le continuer. Mais bon, maintenant, c'est bon, il est fini et il ne me reste plus qu'à écrire la suite. Pour la vengeance d'Eliwood, je pense qu'un chapitre suffira. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu apprendre sur son frère pour pouvoir se défendre... vous le saurez plus tard! En attendant, une petite review?


	4. Où tout ne finit pas si mal

Hé oui, voili voilou la suite de cette zolie fic très niaise! La vengeance d'Eliwood va-t-elle réussir? Ou alors va-t-il se planter totalement? A vous de voir et de savoir... Une chose est sûre: cette fic sera sûrement finie dans ce chapitre, mais Roy n'est pas au bout de ses peines... En tous cas, merci de votre fidélité, ô vous mes (rares) lecteurs, surtoutà ceux qui mettent des reviews! Alors merci Lane, Lord Ma et Ma-chan qui lisent ce que je compose avec mes petites mains... trêve de délire, voici maintenant...

Titre: Un moment avec toi

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem pas à moi

Chapitre 4:

En effet, l'idée de Ninian pouvait marcher... à condition de trouver le moment tout à fait opportun de l'utiliser contre Roy. Et Eliwood savait comment. Grâce à elle, il allait pouvoir faire payer en bloc à son petit frère tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir... Il suffisait qu'elle l'aide un petit peu... Il lui demanda si elle était d'accord pour lui donner un coup de pouce,et elle accepta. Il lui expliqua alors en quelques mots le plan qu'il venait d'imaginer. C'était tout à fait simple, il suffisait... de se trouver au bon endroit au bon moment.

Pendant tout le cours de combat, il réfléchit au meilleur moyen d'appliquer son idée et d'en faire un plan infaillible. Il fallait vraiment qu'il calcule son coup s'il voulait que ça réussise. Les autres cours de la journée lui passèrent aussi loin au-dessus de la tête. L'histoire, le français, les maths... Il planait loin au-dessus de tout ça.

A la fin des cours,il rejoignit Ninian, et ils marchèrent tranquillement vers la sortie du lycée. Elle sursauta quand il lui prit la main, mais il lui dit que "ça serait plus crédible comme ça". En fait, il profitait honteusement de la situation et ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout. Sans cette idée de plan de vengeance, elle n'aurait jamais accepté de rester ainsi avec lui. Après tout, c'était son idée, non?... Bon d'accord, c'était minable comme excuse, mais bon...

Ils arrivèrent au portail du lycée, toujours main dans la main, et ils s'arrêtèrent. Eliwood vérifia discrètement que Hector, leur surveillant général, était à son poste. Tout était en place. Il ne manquait plus que...

-ELIIIIII! T'es là! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Ninian? Je croyais que finalement, elle t'intéressait pas?

-Deux choses, nabot. D'abord, arrête de m'appeler Eli. Ensuite, je ne te dis pas toujours la vérité, qu'est-ce qui m'y oblige?

-Je suis ton frère.

-... ce qui devrait t'obliger à me laisser un peu tranquille. Au fait, j'ai appris un truc intéressant...

-Ah bon, quoi?

-Il paraît d'après certaines personnes que tu tournes beaucoup autour de Lilina ces temps-ci...

Roy changea de couleur. Et Hector aussi. Car Lilina était la fille de Hector, et il était très protecteur envers elle, particulièrement en ce qui concernait les garçons qui s'intéressaient à sa fille. Le rouquin ne fit ni une, ni deux et il disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu, histoire d'éviter une espèce de fou furieux bien décidé à lui passer l'envie d'approcher sa fille adorée. Eliwood en profita pour s'esquiver, entraînant Ninian avec lui. Dès qu'ils eurent tourné le coin de la rue, elle essaya de se dégager, mais il ne la lâcha pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? Je t'ai aidé à te défendre contreton petit frère, alors tu peux me laisser partir, non?

-Et... comment dire ça... mettons que je n'en ai pas envie...

-Mais pourquoi? Je ne t'ai rien fait!

-C'est pas une punition, voyons, pourquoi tu penses ça?

-Parce que je voudrais que tu me lâches et que tu ne veux pas...

-Je veux juste te parler, rien de plus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Quelque chose de grave?

-On peut dire ça comme ça.

-Mais quoi, alors? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important?

-Je suis malade... malade d'amour.

-Je... je vois... Mais... qu'est-ce que ça a à voir... avec moi?

-C'est toi que j'aime.

-M-M-Moi? Mais... mais... mais... C'est pas possible!

-Pourquoi? Tu es une fille super. Et c'est pour ça que je t'aime.

Ninian rougit violemment. C'était assez surprenant puisqu'elle était normalement très pâle. Elle ne pensait plus à s'en aller, la déclaration d'Eliwood l'avait vraiment surprise. Celui-ci en profita pour, sans la lâcher, passer son bras libre autour de sa taille et l'approcher de lui. Alors, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa, tout doucement. Elle ne réagit pas. Il la lâcha à regrets, s'attendant à ce qu'elle parte en courant, après lui avoir éventuellement collé une paire de baffes. Mais non, elle restait là, plantée devant lui. L'air complètement effarée, d'accord, mais elle restait là. Inquiet, il lui demanda:

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Ca ne va pas?

-Sssssi... Mais... tu... tu... es sérieux?

-On ne peut plus sérieux.

-...

-Je vois... bon, eh bien... je vais te laisser, alors. A... A plus tard.

Il fit mine de s'éloigner, un peu refroidi par la réaction de Ninian, mais ce fut elle qui, cette fois, l'attrapa par le bras et le tira vers elle. Avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle se serra doucement contre lui. Eliwood rougit encore une fois, et plus que précédement. Sans toutefois la laisser s'écarter de lui d'un millimètre. Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois, sans voir, cachés derrière un mur, Roy et Nils qui se serraient la main d'un air entendu...

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Ca y est, c'est enfin fini! J'en pouvais plus! D'accord, la fin est totalement nulle, mais bon... Je réclame toute votre indulgence. Par contre, je précise que je ne vais certainement pas pouvoir poster de nouvelles fics avant un bout de temps, alors il va vous falloir un peu de patience pour connaître le prochain épisode des Feux de l'Emblème... Mais pas de panique, je vous mitonne encore bien des délires... En attendant, REVIEW!


End file.
